1. Technical Field
The invention relates to optical fiber devices, and more particularly to a sealing body for a cable sleeve for fiber optic cable.
2. Technical Background
Cable sleeves for the structured laying and handling of optical waveguides guided in fiber optic cables are used in fiber optic cable networks for protecting spliced joints at junctions between two fiber optic cables and for protecting the optical waveguides at branch junctions or splitting junctions of fiber optic cables. In this case, the cable sleeves must ensure the continuity of the fiber optic cables as though the fiber optic cables were not interrupted. The structured laying and gentle handling of the optical waveguides plays a decisive role here in ensuring that the transmission properties of the optical waveguides are not adversely affected.
EP 0 646 294 B1 has disclosed a cable sleeve which has a covering body and a sealing body, which can be inserted into an opening of the covering body, the sealing body comprising a gel-like sealing material, which is arranged between two dimensionally stable plates. The sealing body is capable of being displaced inwards and outwards in the axial direction with respect to the covering body in a cavity in order to compensate for pressure differences between an internal pressure and an external pressure of the cable sleeve. Depending on this pressure difference, in the process the sealing body comes to bear against different stops.
EP 1 238 451 B1 has disclosed a sealing body for a cable sleeve which is formed by a plurality of sealing body segments. The sealing body segments can be connected to one another via connecting elements in the form of latching elements, a plurality of cable insertion openings being formed between adjoining sealing body segments. In the region of the cable insertion openings, gel-like sealing elements are arranged which can be pressed against cables which can be inserted into the cable insertion openings so as to seal off the cable insertion openings. In accordance with EP 1 238 451 B1, in each case two cable insertion openings are formed between adjoining sealing body segments, which cable insertion openings are jointly sealed off via common gel-like sealing elements.